Perfect?
by f0xyness39
Summary: Hermione craves perfection. So does Draco. When Draco gives Hermione a chance at total perfection, it has dire consequences. *finished*
1. Christmas Gift

Disclaimer: I am broke. I have no money. I do not own Harry Potter. I am broke. I have no money. Do not sue me. I am broke. I have no money.   
  
  
  
Perfect?  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy made his way past the other tables to the Gryffindor table. Gliding behind Hermione, he spat at her. "Dirty little mudblood scum…" he whispered in her ear, disgust filling his handsome face. Draco had changed a lot over the summer. He was much taller and very well built. His pale blond hair had become very shiny and he no longer slicked it back with gel. His eyes were a grayish blue that glowed mysteriously.   
  
Normally, Hermione would have ignored his vulgar remarks and gone on with what she was doing. But somehow, it hurt her more that day. She had changed very much over the years. Now, in her 7th year, she had grown into a beautiful woman. Her teeth were much smaller and she had her hair straightened. She had fully developed and was wanted by almost every guy in Hogwarts. She had many friends who cared about her deeply. She seemed perfect. And she was…except for one teensy problem. Even though her looks had changed drastically and it was Christmas Eve, Draco still hated her. Why did he hate her so much? What was she doing wrong? Her eyes filled with tears and she choked back a sob. She pushed back her chair and ran out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Malfoy! What have you done you bloody prat?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Nothing that'd interest you, Weasel. Hmm…looks like the little Mudblood ran off. Pity, really. I was going to ask her if she had ever thought of--" he was cut off by Ron. He stood up and brushed back his robes and glared at Ron.  
  
"Lemme at him Harry!" he exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Ron, go find Hermione. I'll deal with Malfoy…" Harry said.   
  
"No need to Potter. I'll go find her," Draco said with a smirk.   
  
*********************************************************************************   
  
No one could find Hermione. It was getting late…almost 12. Draco himself began to worry. Oh shit! What if she's dead? he thought. He went back to the Slytherin common room and hurried to his room. He grabbed his pocket knife and set off to find Hermione. "GRANGER? YOU DOWN THERE?" He yelled towards the dungeons.   
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BIG PRAT!" came her response. Sighing, he followed her voice. He found her in a secret room that he thought only he knew about. He entered quietly and quickly murmured a spell that would prevent her from leaving.   
  
"Granger…" he said. She gasped and turned around.  
  
"Malfoy! I told you to leave me alone," she said.   
  
"Never mind that…I need to talk to you," he told her.  
  
"Why should I listen to you Malfoy?"   
  
"Trust me Granger. It'll be something that you like."  
  
"Fine. But hurry."  
  
"Question 1: Do you hate me?"  
  
"No duh!"  
  
"Question 2: Would you like to see me die?"  
  
"Yes! More than anything in the whole world!"  
  
"Question 3: What time is it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just answer it."  
  
"11:57."  
  
"We have 3 more minutes to talk. Hermione—"   
  
"You said my name!"   
  
"Yeah I know…Hermione. I love you."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I…LOVE…YOU…and that is why I must do this."  
  
"D-do w-w-what?" she whispered. This was all too much. Draco loved her?  
  
"I am going to make your dreams come true," he pulled out his pocket knife. "Think of this as your Christmas present. Now see this? This is how I am going to make your dreams come true." He took the knife and slit his wrist. Bright red blood seeped out of his pale skin. Hermione gasped. He didn't seem scared. In fact...he looked relieved. She took deep shuddering breaths.   
  
"W-what are you d-doing D-draco?"  
  
"Why do you look so shocked? I am only fufilling your wish." he said, surprised.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You wished me dead. Isn't this what you want?"  
  
"W-well--"  
  
"And you, my dear, have the pleasure of watching Draco Lucius Malfoy die."  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Should I continue? R&R please! 


	2. I Don't Want Your Pity

Disclaimer: I am broke. I have no money. I do not own Harry Potter. I am broke. I have no money. Do not sue me. I am broke. I have no money.  
  
  
  
Perfect?  
  
  
  
"Mal-DRACO! STOP THIS NOW! You can't do this…I won't let you!" She shrieked, all of her energy returning.  
  
"Who's gonna stop me?" He asked her, his eyes becoming suddenly glassy. "Isn't this what you want? YOU WANTED THIS! AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" He took his knife and raised it above his head, laughing maniacally. Hermione shivered and looked up at him, all her energy once again disappearing. He seemed to have gone crazy.  
  
"N-no…please Draco…please stop now," she whimpered, "D-don't d-do this…"  
  
"Why? Why WOULD YOU CARE ANYWAY??" His voice got gradually louder and louder until he was yelling "NO ONE WOULD CARE ANYWAY! THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER WITHOUT A DRACO MALFOY? ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU SAID?? ISN'T IT? ISN'T IT?!"  
  
"I-I didn't mean it D-draco. It was o-only because you were t-teasing H- harry and R-ron again," she cried out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Weasel…back again? I'm surprised…" Draco drawled.  
  
"Why?" Ron snapped.  
  
"Don't be a bloody idiot Weasley. It's not like your mum can afford to send you here. Look at your robes! I can see your bloody knickers. You might as well come in your nuddy-pants."  
  
"LEMME AT HIM 'ARRY! LEMME AT HIM!" Ron burst out.  
  
"Ron, don't bother with a bloody ass like him," Harry pointed out, "He can't do anything to you while McGonagall is around."  
  
"ARGHHHHHHH!"  
  
"I wish you'd die Malfoy. The world would be better without you anyway," Hermione snapped coldly, "Let's go guys." With one last glare, Ron and Harry followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you have to say now Hermione?" He said, suddenly calm again.  
  
"Don't kill yourself Mal-Draco. You can't! The world just wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't be the same. I-I love you, too," she admitted.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"I love you." For a minute, Draco put down his knife. Then, as suddenly as he put it down, it was back up.  
  
"Shut up…MUDBLOOD! I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I AM ALREADY DEAD?"  
  
"What do you mean? Already dead?"  
  
"My fath-Lucius beats me. He uses the 3 Unforgivable Curses. He killed my mother. I don't have my own mind. I do whatever the Dark Lord, Voldemort," he shuddered, "tells me to. I am already dead." He took of his robes. Hermione gasped. Who would have known? Under all those robes, he was very well built. He then proceeded to slit his stomach. He watched in amazement as the blood gushed out faster than ever. "Enjoying this Hermione?" He grinned at her, the first genuine smile that she had ever seen out of him. She just stared at him until she felt a metal object in her hand. "Your turn."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Should I continue? R&R please! Also thanks to: CedricDiggory, mya14, and Naurhen for reviewing!! 


	3. Drago Sanguinante

Disclaimer: I am broke. I have no money. I do not own Harry Potter. I am broke. I have no money. Do not sue me. I am broke. I have no money.  
  
  
  
Perfect?  
  
  
  
Hermione gasped. Her turn? What did he mean? She turned the knife around and around in her hands, willing them to tell her what to do. And they sat, side by side, waiting for the other to make a move. Suddenly, Hermione had an idea. She raised the knife directly above her heart. "Is this what you want Draco?" she asked. She prepared to stab herself.  
  
"WHAT IN YOU DOING?" He demanded.  
  
"Killing myself," she replied simply.  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Why not?" she smirked.  
  
"Because you have a life. I don't. YOU are supposed to kill ME."  
  
"You can't stop me Draco. No one can." She placed it 3 inches from her heart. "Three…" The knife moved an inch closer. "Two…" The knife moved another inch. "One—"She was cut off by Draco who had thrust himself in front of the knife. Her hand slipped and pierced Draco …in his heart. The blood now streamed so quickly that Hermione's robes and hands were tainted with it. "Draco?" she whispered, taken aback. "DRACO?" she whispered more urgently. "DRACO??" She sat and watched the blood pour out of his pale, lifeless body. What should I do? she thought Should I tell Dumbledore? No…if I tell Dumbledore, he'll probably notify Lucius. And Lucius will kill Draco anyway. But wait- doesn't Draco want to die anyway? She sat up. Her mind was made. As quickly as she could, she ran to Dumbledore's office. "Um…twizzlers? No…lemon drops? No…AHA! GUMMY BEARS!" The door opened and she rushed into Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger. May I help you?" the ever-so-friendly face of Professor Dumbledore greeted her.  
  
"DOWN…BY DUNGEONS…SECRET ROOM…DRACO MALFOY… DYING…HELP…" she murmured before she entered darkness.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Three hours later, Hermione awoke. Where am I? she thought wildly. Then, all of the previous night's activities flooded back into her memories. "WHERE'S DRACO? IS HE OKAY?" she shouted. Madam Pomfrey came in and shot her an annoyed look.  
  
"Please lower your voice. There are many people trying to recover here," Madam Pomfrey said, disapprovingly.  
  
"But I need to know! Where is Draco?" she pleaded. Madam Pomfrey sighed.  
  
"Sorry dear, I think you should talk to Professor Snape or Dumbledore about that. They know him best."  
  
"Oh…okay," Hermione replied softly.  
  
"Ahh! Miss Granger! It's nice to see that you're awake," Professor Dumbledore said, "I think that what happened last night should be discussed between you and Professor Snape. Young Draco did like him very much."  
  
"DID? WHAT DO YOU MEAN DID? IS HE DEAD? TELL ME!" Professor Dumbledore looked rather shocked at her outburst. She blushed and sat back down. "Sorry Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Don't fret about it. Alas, I cannot seem to remember when Professor Snape is to arrive." At that moment, the door flew open and in stepped Professor Snape.  
  
"Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore," he nodded, "I'm afraid I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Mister Malfoy is not dead. The bad news is that he has lost a lot of blood and his only hope of survival is a potion called Drago Sanguinante. It is a very rare potion made of the finest materials shipped from Italy. Unfortunately, it costs well over 3 million galleons so we cannot afford it."  
  
"Is he just going to die?" Hermione jumped up.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, that is up to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They are the only ones who can afford this potion. Other than Mister Harry Potter, of course. But we all know that Mister Potter would never spend over 3 million galleons on Mister Malfoy. All we can do is wait and hope for a miracle."  
  
"Won't his parents try to save him?"  
  
"Oh no dear. Lucius and Narcissa wouldn't spend a single knut to save Mister Malfoy. To them, he has been dead for 6 years."  
  
"Why?  
  
"During the 2nd year here at Hogwarts, Mister Malfoy decided to fight for the light side. He didn't want to become a death eater. He didn't want to become the next dark lord. He wouldn't fight for Voldemort. His parents, of course, disowned him."  
  
"Oh…well what if I can get Harry to buy the potion? Then would Draco live?"  
  
"I highly doubt that you will be able to do that Miss Granger."  
  
"But what I can?" she insisted.  
  
"Then Mister Malfoy will have a 75% of surviving, instead of 3%."  
  
"Only 75%?"  
  
"I am afraid so. I must go now Miss Granger." Professor Snape left.  
  
"Miss Granger, you are excused from all your classes for this week. Mister Malfoy is in a deep coma and I suggest you keep him company." Professor Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"But he won't hear me."  
  
"Oh but he will. You are his only chance of survival."  
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
"Oh Miss Granger, I know that Mister Potter has a big heart but even he won't be able to save poor Mister Malfoy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy helped Voldemort kill his father and mother. Even though Mister Potter is very nice, he will not try to save the son of the man who killed his parents. Trust me. I know."  
  
"NO! I know that Harry will help him…He has to!" Her body wracked with sobs.  
  
"I am afraid not Miss Granger. Only a miracle will save Draco Malfoy now. And that miracle is called Hermione Granger."  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Should I continue? R&R please! Also thanks to: CedricDiggory, BuffySummers168, Akria, and ChibiFuu Malfoy for reviewing!! 


	4. For A Price

Disclaimer: I am broke. I have no money. I do not own Harry Potter. I am broke. I have no money. Do not sue me. I am broke. I have no money.  
  
  
  
Perfect?  
  
  
  
"NO! I don't believe you. Harry will help me. He has to," Hermione glared at Professor Dumbledore. She paced around angrily.  
  
"Miss Granger, please listen to me. There is absolutely no way to get the potion that Draco needs. His parents will not get it and neither will Mister Potter. Only you can save him."  
  
"BUT HOW?"  
  
"That is for you to find out, Miss Granger. Mister Malfoy is down in the dungeons. Go back to the secret room and visit him."  
  
"B-but…" she trembled.  
  
"Go now Miss Granger," the aged man said sternly. Hermione walked out with one last desperate glance at the professor.  
  
There must be something I can do to buy that potion. But what? She thought to herself. I must ask Harry anyway. Maybe Professor Dumbledore was kidding. She raced through the hallways to the Astronomy tower. She flew into the room and panted, "H-harry! I need to t-talk to Harry!" she gasped out of breath. Luckily, Professor Trelawny wasn't paying attention and Harry snuck out of the room.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked, worried.  
  
"Um…can I borrow 3 million galleons?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Please Harry! I really need it…it's a life or death situation…"  
  
"What? Are you going to die?"  
  
"NonotmeDracoisgoingtothough," she said quickly.  
  
"What? Hermione, can you say that a tad slower?"  
  
"No not me. Draco is going to though," she sighed.  
  
"DRACO? SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY?"  
  
"HARRY! He is not evil. He just acts like that because he doesn't know any other way to act. Please Harry."  
  
"Hermione, you know that you're like my own sister and I love you very much but I can't help Malfoy. His father helped Lord Voldemort"—she winced—"to kill my parents you know."  
  
"I know Harry…but still! Even his own parents won't help him. Besides he's nothing but a bloody piece of scum and you shouldn't be mixing with his kind." Hermione gasped. She slapped him. He recoiled and looked at her with disgust. "Why did you do that mudblood?"  
  
"HARRY! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN HIM. I HATE YOU!" she sobbed and ran off. Harry stood at the corner holding his red cheek. I guess I shouldn't have said that…  
  
"Hermione! Wait up!" he yelled. But there was no stopping her. He sighed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
How could he do that? How could he call me…a mudblood? I thought he was better than that…she weeped silently in the girl's bathroom. Professor Dumbledore was right. I guess all I can do is go comfort Draco.  
  
"Honey? What's wrong?" Myrtle asked her.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?"  
  
"It's Myrtle."  
  
"Oh…well…" she sniffed, "Draco is going to die unless I can get him a potion. And there is no way I can afford something like that."  
  
"What potion?"  
  
"Drago Sanguinante. It costs over 3 million galleons."  
  
"I've got news for you. I know how to get you that."  
  
"REALLY?" she looked up hopefully.  
  
"Yes…but for a price."  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Should I continue? R&R please! Also thanks to: Stella Puro-Sangue, Tabi, Maja, Elizabeth, and Americanbrowneyes for reviewing!! 


	5. Because I Love You

Disclaimer: I am broke. I have no money. I do not own Harry Potter. I am broke. I have no money. Do not sue me. I am broke. I have no money.  
  
  
  
Perfect?  
  
  
  
             
  
"You see Hermione, you friend Draco, can be saved without having to buy the Drago Sanguinante potion," Myrtle said solemnly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know what Drago Sanguinante is made of?"  
  
"Um…no," she replied uncertainly.  
  
"Drago Sanguinante is Italian for bloody dragon. That describes Draco very well, doesn't it?" she smirked. "Anyway, Drago Sanguinante is made of blood. It is made of a ghost's blood."  
  
"No way. Ghosts don't have blood."  
  
"Ahh…but you're wrong. A ghost can have blood."  
  
"What? But how?"  
  
"You see, a person is made a ghost when their blood is not good enough to be in Heaven and not bad enough to be in Hell. And when they are made ghosts, their blood becomes a silvery liquid which can save lives and is very valuable. Anyone who has a ghost's blood in them is almost guaranteed a long life."  
  
"But how will I get a ghost's blood?"  
  
"Look around."  
  
"You? You would do that for me?"  
  
"For a price. I am sick of being a ghost. I want to be able to eat and change once in awhile. That is where you come in. I will give you enough of my blood to revive Draco and keep him alive no matter what for the next 100 years. And you will trade places with me for eternity."  
  
"Wait…so are you saying that I have to become a ghost forever in order for you to help Draco?"  
  
"Indeed," Myrtle said, "I want to be human again. And you want Draco."  
  
"But if I become a ghost, then I would never be able to be with him anyway. No. No, I won't trade places with you."  
  
Myrtle's face contorted into an ugly smirk. "You'll be sorry mudblood." Myrtle rose up in the air and dove headfirst into the toilet and splashed water all over Hermione.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione made her way towards the secret room, muttering agrily. Stupid Myrtle. What's her problem? Finally she reached the secret room. "Aperire!" she shouted. The secret door appeared in front of her and she walked in. She strolled by Draco's side. "You bloody idiot," she said, tears filling her eyes. "I wasn't going to kill myself. Why'd you have to do that? Why did any of this ever happen?" Hermione lowered her head and closed her eyes, now bawling loudly.  
  
"Because I love you," a weak voice came. She gasped.  
  
"Draco? Are you awake? MADAM POMFREY! PROFESSOR DUMBL—"she was cut off by Draco's hand.  
  
"Shush your trap. I'm going to die Hermione. I know I am," he told her.  
  
"No! No you won't. You can't!"  
  
"Oh give up Hermione. Just grant me one last wish."  
  
"You're not going to die but what?"  
  
"Kiss me." Hermione bent over and kissed Draco. He deepened the kiss and pulled her close to him. Their tongues dueled in a ferocious battle for control. His hands moved up and down her back and she moaned in pleasure. Suddenly he stopped. His body went limp and an anguishing scream could be heard all throughout the school.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Should I continue? R&R please! Also thanks to: couch-potato, akria, Tabi, CedricDiggory, Queen Shirley, Vickie, and lil'dudette for reviewing!! 


	6. Forget Me

Disclaimer: I am broke. I have no money. I do not own Harry Potter. I am broke. I have no money. Do not sue me. I am broke. I have no money.  
  
  
  
Perfect?  
  
  
  
She trembled uncontrollably. 'Did Draco just die? No…no he couldn't have. He's too strong. He has NOT died!' She took in a wobbly breath. She went to Professor Dumbledore's office, once again seeking for help.  
  
"What can I do for you Miss Granger?" His friendly face peered at her curiously. "Would you care to tell me what happened? You look quite disturbed."  
  
"Earlier, I went to see Draco. I told him what a bloody idiot he was and that he shouldn't have done what he did. Then he-he spoke! He told me that he was going to die and that he wanted to have one last wish granted. He wanted me to k-kiss him," she blushed, "and I did. Then, he went limp and I-I don't know."  
  
"Ahh…I should have known this was going to happen," he shook his head.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Mister Malfoy has always been a very stubborn person. He knew that he couldn't die without saying good-bye to you. So, he came back but only for a few minutes."  
  
"Are you telling me that he's dead?"  
  
"Well, I'm afraid so. He seems dead, yet he is still breathing. And though his heart is still beating, very faintly, I believe it would be best to end his pain."  
  
"NO! NO NO NO NO!" she shrieked, "I WON'T ALLOW IT!" She slapped Professor Dumbledore with all her might and fell over in a dead faint.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dizzily, she got up. But for some reason, she saw her body on the floor and Professor Dumbledore poking her body. 'What? What has happened? Why is my body on the ground? Why am I here?' "Hello?" she said, her voice echoing. "Is anyone here?" She looked around furiously. "Anyone?!" she panicked.  
  
"Calm down Hermione," a familiar voice drawled.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Tsk tsk…I thought you would've recognized my voice." A cloaked man stepped out of the shadow to reveal himself.  
  
"Draco? I thought you were dead!" she said, scared.  
  
"I'm not dead…yet. But Hermione, you know that even if you gave me a sorcerer's stone or drank unicorn blood for me, I would still only be half dead."  
  
"How come?"  
  
He smiled sadly. "My soul is already way too torn apart for it to be fixed. You should just go on. Forget about me. I am nothing important and once I'm dead, no one will remember me anyway. Go on and marry someone. Have kids. But please do me one favor and DON'T marry Potter. Marry Weasl- Ron."  
  
"But I can't Draco. I love you and only you. Please don't"—her voice cracked—"leave me now. I need you more than anything."  
  
"It's too late Hermione. It is fate for me to die. You are supposed to go on. Live your life to the fullest. I would have been bad for you." He kissed her softly and caressed her cheek. "You have to return to the real world now." Her body went limp and he held her for one last time in his life. He let her go and she fluttered back down to her body below while Draco watched his fallen angel sorrowfully.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Should I continue? R&R please! Also, thanks to Tabi and ashley beene for reviewing! 


	7. One

Disclaimer: I am broke. I have no money. I do not own Harry Potter. I am broke. I have no money. Do not sue me. I am broke. I have no money.  
  
  
  
Perfect?  
  
  
  
Hermione spent weeks and weeks in the library, trying to find a cure for poor Draco. She searched and searched, yet she could find no helpful information. She wouldn't give up, even though everyone told her there was no hope for Draco. She had become very pale and weak from the sleep deprivation and not eating. Suddenly, it struck her. She had been looking in the wrong section…She hurried to the restricted section. Since she had become Head Girl, she was allowed to go into the restricted section without a note. She murmured to herself, "Drago Sanguinante…" Finally she found it. She opened the book in a hurry and read the passage on Drago Sanguinante. "The potion Drago Sanguinante can be made with thirty liters of ghost's blood, three liters scorpion's poison and half a gram of cillicius. The ghost's blood can be substituted with the blood of a muggle-born witch or wizard," she read aloud. She knew that Professor Snape kept scorpion's poison and cillicius in his cabinets. 'But where will I get the blood of a muggle-born witch or wizard?' she wondered. Then is struck her…SHE was a muggle-born witch! But if she gave up 30 liters of her own blood, wouldn't she die? She went down to the dungeons to ask Professor Snape what she should do.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger?" he said.  
  
"I've found the ingredients for Drago Sanguinante."  
  
"HE IS AS GOOD AS DEAD Miss Granger! Please just accept that. If there is no sign of life in him, other than breathing and a very slow heart beat, by Valentine's Day, we are going to have to Avada him because, well, he is too dead for us anyway. I'm sure he would want us to."  
  
"NO! Everyone keeps telling me to give up. You, Professor Dumbledore, and Harry. BUT I WON'T! He will not die. He won't!" she frowned at him.  
  
"He will, Miss Granger. Stop meddling in this."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"What?" she gasped.  
  
"You heard me, Miss Granger. Please return to your common room now." She choked back a sob.  
  
"HE WON'T DIE!" She ran out of the room, crying.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the Gryffindor common room, Hermione had no friends. Everyone was ignoring her, thanks to Harry. She ran up to her room and sobbed. She went to their adjoining bathroom and entered Draco's room. It smelled like Draco so much. She missed him so much. She fell asleep on his bed, breathing in his comforting scent.  
  
The next day, she got up, refreshed and entered the Great Hall for the first time in weeks. "Hermione Granger is back," came hushed whispers from around the room. She ignored them and sat next to Pansy at the Slytherin table.  
  
The Slytherins looked depressed and did not protest her sitting there. "What do you want?" Pansy said quietly. "Have you come to mock us?"  
  
She was taken aback. "No! Of course not. I just-I miss Draco very much and I figured that if he was alive, he would've wanted me to become friends with his friends."  
  
"Oh," Pansy said softly, "Well, there is no hope for Draco."  
  
"How can you say that? I thought you loved him!" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"I-I did. He was my best friend!" Pansy choked back a sob. "Why does everything I ever love in life go away?" She was fully sobbing now, not caring who was there. And Hermione Granger was comforting her, not caring who was watching. Gryffindor and Slytherin had become one.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Should I continue? R&R please! Also, thanks to couch-potato, ChibiFuuMalfoy, akira, Videl, and CedricDiggory for reviewing! 


	8. If Only

Disclaimer: I am broke. I have no money. I do not own Harry Potter. I am broke. I have no money. Do not sue me. I am broke. I have no money.  
  
  
  
Perfect?  
  
  
  
After dinner, Hermione rushed back to the Gryffindor common room and muttered, "Senticetum," under her breath. Everyone watched her as she entered her private Head Girl's room with disbelief. It was rare when Hermione Granger made an appearance in her common room since the incident occurred. She never hung around in there anymore. Instead, she hung out with the Slytherins in their common room. She ignored everyone and grabbed what she needed: a notepad and a pencil. She walked briskly out of the room, unaware that someone was following her to the library.  
  
She stayed in the library for hours, it seemed. Her follower watched her with anticipation as she looked something up and vigorously scribbled it down.  
  
"Hermione?" a feeble voice whispered. She looked around, yet she saw no one. She ignored the voice and continued working. "Hermione?" the voice became more insistent.  
  
"What?" she said, annoyed. "Who is it?" A figure appeared in front of her. "Oh. It's you," she said coldly. Harry hung his head low.  
  
"Hermione, I-I'm really sorry about what I said." She paid no attention to him. "Hermione, please listen to me. I really need to talk to you."  
  
"And I really needed to talk to you," she replied harshly, "But you, obviously, felt that you were too good for me."  
  
"Hermione," he took a deep breath, "I'll do anything. Please just talk to me. I'll be your slave until school is over. I'll do anything."  
  
"Forget it. You have ten minutes. Talk."  
  
"IamreallysorryandsoiseveryonelseintheGryffindorcommonroom.Pleasecomebackwen eedyou," he said in one breath.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I am really sorry and so is everyone else in the Gryffindor common room. Please come back. We need you," he repeated.  
  
"I'm sure you need me Harry," she said unemotionally, "But your ten minutes are up. Bye." She returned to her books.  
  
"HERMIONE!" he said more urgently. "While you were gone, Ron had a brilliant idea. We researched Drago Sanguinante and found out a very interesting fact that you might like to know. Drago Sanguinante is a potion for magical creatures, NOT humans."  
  
At this information, she looked up immediately and gasped. "That's it! That explains it all. The amount of blood…how he stayed conscious…how he's still alive!"  
  
"Huh?" Harry's face was blank.  
  
"Draco is not human. He lost so much blood and he was still conscious. He watched it happen. Oh Harry! It's all coming together now. Draco is a morbia."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Honestly," she shook her head, "Don't you read? A morbia is a creature that is extremely rare and powerful. It can do wondrous things, but like a vampire, it needs tons of blood to sustain itself."  
  
"M-Draco's a VAMPIRE?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"No…but he's like one. OH MY MERLIN!"  
  
"What??"  
  
"The prophecy…" she paled.  
  
"What prophecy?" he whined. "I feel so lost."  
  
"There is a prophecy that says that a morbia would be born once every three centuries to help keep the world alive. But after every 100 centuries, two morbias would appear," her eyes glazed over as she started to recite the prophecy.  
  
"Though different at first, the two may be of different bloodlines and out of unity,  
  
The first will be cunning and shrewd, while the other is none other than a prude,  
  
Develop they may, a liking for the other,  
  
One brightening the earth, the other shadowing the sun,  
  
Dangerous, they are, but in harmony as one,  
  
But if one is to fall,  
  
The other shall follow,  
  
Resulting in tragedy for all."  
  
"Don't you get it?" she said, frightened.  
  
"Um…no."  
  
"If he dies, the other morbia will follow and," she gulped, "destroy everything and everyone in its way."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" He screamed. He visibly calmed as he thought of something else. "But wait-who is the other morbia?"  
  
"I-I think it's me. It fits perfectly. Oh Harry…I'm so scared," she whispered as tears began filling her eyes.  
  
"Let's go see Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."  
  
"Okay," she sniffed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"H-harry, I think you should stay out here," she told him. She gave him a peck on the cheek, "Thanks." She straightened herself out and went into Professor Dumbledore's office. "Professor Dumbledore?" she said meekly.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger?"  
  
"Do you know the morbia prophecy?"  
  
"Oh dear. Have you discovered what is really going on?"  
  
"I think," she said and she explained everything that had been going on.  
  
"You are correct, Miss Granger. You and Mister Malfoy are the two morbias. However, we are certain that as long as we keep Mister Malfoy alive, there will be no danger whatsoever."  
  
"But what happens when he does die?"  
  
"I don't know. I honestly don't know."  
  
"Can I go see Draco to explain it all to him?"  
  
His face hardened. "Miss Granger, I thought we had it clear that Mister Malfoy was to be isolated, meaning no visitors. We can't have everyone seeing him."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but no." She stood up blinking rapidly and left with tears rolling down her face. Professor Dumbledore watched her with a forlorn look on his face. 'If only she knew,' he thought. 'If only she knew why.'  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Should I continue? R&R please! Also, thanks to Freds girl, ChibiFuuMalfoy, akira, CedricDiggory, and slithering-slytherin for reviewing! 


	9. It Has Begun

Disclaimer: I am broke. I have no money. I do not own Harry Potter. I am broke. I have no money. Do not sue me. I am broke. I have no money.  
  
  
  
Perfect?  
  
  
  
Hermione laid in bed and stared at the bewitched ceiling. 'Why is everything so hard? Why did all of this have to happen?' She sighed and turned over, closing her eyes. She fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Then, at 1:00 AM, she awoke in a trance. Suddenly, she had an overwhelming urge to wreak havoc, just for fun. She got up and slowly walked towards the door, an evil grin spreading over her face. She crept into the boys' dormitories and took Harry's invisibility cloak. Wrapping it around herself, she went into the by the Hufflepuff common room. "Petrificus!" she whispered. The picture froze and she pushed it open. Once inside, she began. She sneaked into the boys dormitories and glanced at them, sleeping peacefully. She went to Justin Fitch-Fletchly's bed and pulled down his trousers. 'Good, he's wearing boxers.' She took his boxers off and followed suit for all the other boys. She then went to their trunks and took all their trousers out. She tip-toed down to the kitchen and put everything in the giant freezer. Pleased with her work, she returned to her room and fell promptly asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, she awoke to loud screams. "What the…?" she muttered. She had had an awful dream. She quickly recorded it into her notebook. She pulled herself out of bed and made her way down to the Great Hall. She sat next to Pansy and grumbled, "What the hell happened this morning?" Pansy sniggered.  
  
"You mean you haven't heard?"  
  
"No…tell me!"  
  
"Someone went down to the Hufflepuff boys' dormitories and stole all their trousers and boxers, including the ones they had on. They still haven't found them." Hermione went pale. She felt an uneasy pang in her stomach. That was exactly like her dream. "Hermione…HERMIONE!" Pansy was saying.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I just wanna know who would do something like that."  
  
"Don't worry," Pansy said dismissively. "Professor McGonagall found them all something to wear," she laughed, "Of course, they're all excused from classes."  
  
The day went by slowly and Hermione couldn't forget about the prank. It was exactly like her dream. Anxious to go back to sleep, she skipped dinner and ran to her room. She brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas. She jumped in bed and was immediately in dream land.  
  
Then, like the night before, she awoke with a start at 1:00. She had another urge but for something deeper. She wanted blood. She edged into the boys' dormitory. She looked at Harry. His face, innocent and his hair, disheveled, brought anger to her. Her blood pulsed furiously and she knew exactly what to do. "Harry," she murmured, "so sweet, so innocent. The boy who lived." Her eyes hardened. "Say bye-bye…" She took the cool steel knife and nicked his scar. She watched the crimson blood drop to the floor. She nicked it again and another drop fell. Suddenly, she heard a crashing noise. "Damn. It must be Neville. Stupid boy," she said quietly. She went back to her room and was sound asleep within minutes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day, she awoke in a cold sweat. She had had another nightmare. This time, it was even worse. She shakily wrote down the details of her dream and hurried to the boys' dormitories. "HARRY! HARRY LET ME IN!" she shouted.  
  
Harry sleepily made his way to the door. "Mmm?"  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked, worried.  
  
"'M fine, Hermione," he rubbed his scar.  
  
"HARRY!" she shrieked, pointing to his hand.  
  
"Whaaaaat?" he mumbled.  
  
"Your scar- It's-It's bleeding!"  
  
"What?" he said, more alert.  
  
"Your scar, it's bleeding!" Hermione took in short breaths. "Oh my goodness. This can't be happening." She took off for Professor Dumbledore's office. "Licorice!" The door opened for her. "Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
"Yes?" he looked up.  
  
"I need your help. I've been having dreams, sir."  
  
"What dreams?" he said, suddenly interested.  
  
"I had a dream about the boys' Hufflepuff incident and Harry's scar bleeding. In my dreams, I was the one who did it. They both came true and I'm scared. What's going on Professor?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore stopped writing abruptly. "Oh dear. It has begun."  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Should I continue? R&R please! Also, thanks to ChibiFuuMalfoy, CedricDiggory, Sparkling Diamonds, and couch-potato for reviewing! Oh by the way, will someone please tell me what a mary-sue is? 


	10. Perfect

Disclaimer: I am broke. I have no money. I do not own Harry Potter. I am broke. I have no money. Do not sue me. I am broke. I have no money.  
  
  
  
Perfect?  
  
  
  
"What-what do you mean?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Hermione, think about the prophecy," Professor Dumbledore reminded her. "But if one is to fall, the other will follow…"  
  
"Resulting in tragedy for all," she finished, "Oh my goodness!"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so."  
  
"I'm-I think I'm going to go for a walk."  
  
"Alright, Miss Granger. I trust you will come back later?"  
  
"I-I will. Don't worry." She stood up hastily and walked out to Hagrid's hut. She peered inside and her face fell. Hagrid wasn't there. She sighed. She stood still for hours. The world spun around her and she became dizzy. The wind blew crisply at her and a familiar malicious glint glowed in her eyes. She felt the urge again, but this time, she tried to fight it. It had become stronger than she was. She fought and fought until it took over her body and enveloped her into the soothing darkness of the night.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his office twiddling his thumbs, mildly interested in them. "Where can Miss Granger be?" he asked out loud. Hermione always kept her word and when she didn't return to his office by midnight, he began to worry. He put on a black velvet cloak and slipped outside to look for Hermione.  
  
"Pr-Professor Dumbledore! COME QUICK! Hermione's in trouble!" Hagrid came running up to him, his hair swaying wildly in the cool night breeze. Professor Dumbledore nodded towards Hagrid and the two began their way towards Hermione. "I came back 'ere after me dinner at the Pub and saw 'er standing still. I made me way to 'er and she wasn't moving. I didn't know what to do so I was looking fer ya."  
  
"I guess you should know," Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Hagrid, have you ever read the Morbia prophecy?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I have," Hagrid said, scratching his head confusedly.  
  
"Hermione is one of them."  
  
"Oh no. Yer not going to tell me Malfoy's the other one, are ya?"  
  
"I am afraid so Hagrid."  
  
"We better get her to Poppy," Professor Dumbledore exhaled noisily. The two hurried back inside the school to the hospital. They waited eagerly for Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Albus, I don't know what to say. I-I've never seen anything like this! Her eyes are so…so blank and she's hardly breathing. Yet, she's still alive!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, her eyes wide.  
  
"Poppy, do you know the Morbia prophecy?"  
  
"Of course," she said crossly, "Doesn't everyone?"  
  
"Well, Miss Granger is a morbia. And so is…"  
  
"MISTER MALFOY!" Madame Pomfrey cried out. "Oh dear, oh dear!" She began pacing around nervously.  
  
"I assume you know what is wrong with her."  
  
"You assume right," she said. "She's in deep coma, like Mister Malfoy, but unlike him, she has a 69% of survival."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back up in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were playing chess. "Who's winning?" Blaise Zambini asked them. Since Hermione and Pansy, both houses had become close and got together often. That night, they were throwing a party.  
  
"Ron, of course!" Harry responded, discouraged. On the other side of the room, Millicent Bulstrode was getting a makeover from Lavender and Parvarti.  
  
"Ooh! Blushing rose will look so nice on you Millicent!" Lavender was squealing happily.  
  
"Are you sure?" Millicent asked doubtfully.  
  
"Positive!" Parvarti answered.  
  
Everyone was enjoying the party until a loud slam silenced everyone. Standing in front of them were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I'm afraid that there has been an accident." Professor Dumbledore stated. "Does anyone in here know about morbias? Pansy raised her hand feebly. "Miss Parkinson?"  
  
"A morbia is a creature that is extremely rare and powerful. It can do wondrous things, but like a vampire, it needs tons of blood to sustain itself. One morbia is born every three centuries and after every one hundred centuries, two are born," she said.  
  
"That is correct, Miss Parkinson," Professor Snape took over. "Does anyone know of the prophecy regarding morbias?" No one knew. "Well, the two that have been born will be complete opposites. Different bloodlines, different views. One is dark and the other is bright. They both depend on the other. If one is to get hurt, the other will follow and try to destruct everything and everyone." Professor Snape stopped for a moment to let all the information sink in. Suddenly, gasps began to fill the room. The students spoke to each other in hushed whispers. "Silence!" he ordered.  
  
"P-Professor Snape?" Neville raised his hand pathetically. "Are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger the morbias?"  
  
"I am afraid so Neville," Professor McGonagall took over. "Unfortunately, there has been an accident. As you all know, Draco Malfoy has been in a deep coma for almost 4 months now, from the loss of blood. What you don't know is that Hermione Granger is now also in a deep coma. We believe that she had been trying to fight the urges she felt to kill and was overtaken by the both power and energy of it."  
  
"Will they be okay?" Harry spoke out.  
  
"We're afraid not," Madame Pomfrey took over. "Mister Malfoy has a 3% chance of survival. We don't think he'll ever wake up, but we are keeping him alive with magic." At this Pansy choked back a sob. "Miss Granger has a great chance of waking up, but we can't let that happen. If she wakes up, she'll cause more destruction. Therefore, we are putting a charm on her. She will never wake up. That is how they both shall stay- alive but barely," she finished, wiping her brow. After this, Pansy completely broke down. Her best friends were basically dead. She fainted.  
  
"They will be put in a special room away from everyone. They will have no visitors whatsoever. I'm very sorry about this. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor houses are excused from classes this week," Professor Dumbledore sorrowfully informed them. The professors left the room with Pansy in their arms.  
  
Everyone sat in silence as they absorbed all the new information. Ron was the first one to speak. "Bloody hell," he said, shocked.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat in his office, lost in his thoughts. "Professor Dumbledore?" a crisp voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are here."  
  
"Very well. Bring them in, Minerva." She nodded and brought in the Malfoys. "Lucius, Narcissa," Professor Dumbledore greeted. He was shocked to see Narcissa's face was streaked with tears. "Narcissa?" he asked gently, "Are you okay?"  
  
"OKAY? OKAY?" she sobbed. "MY ONLY SON IS DEAD AND YOU WANT TO KNOW IF I'M OKAY?"  
  
"It's okay, Narcissa. Young Draco is at peace," Professor Dumbledore reassured her. "They both are."  
  
"I-I'm not at peace though. My son, my only son, died hating me. He. Hated. Me. He never knew I cared," she cried. She looked at Lucius, but he looked down, his cold face unemotional.  
  
"I want you both to know that Draco will be greatly missed by all of Hogwarts. He was a great young man. It is a pity that he will never get his chance for greatness."  
  
"Wasn't there anything we could have done to prevented this?" Narcissa asked shakily.  
  
"Well…yes, but--" he was cut off.  
  
"THERE WAS SOMETHING WE COULD HAVE DONE?" she exploded.  
  
"Yes, but it is too late now." He said regretfully.  
  
"I-I never wanted him dead," Lucius spoke. "I may have used the Unforgivable Curses on him and beat him, but I never wanted him dead."  
  
"Too late for that now, isn't it Lucius?" Narcissa faced her husband. "YOU killed our son. YOU killed him."  
  
He shook his head. "NO! NO!!!" He shook violently. "I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" Lucius broke down in tears, the first he had shed since his own father had first beaten him. He turned to Narcissa for support but she spun away from him. He raced out of the office.  
  
"Oh dear, Narcissa, you ought to get him." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"No. I won't. He deserves what he is going through. He KILLED my son."  
  
"Okay. Thank you for coming in Mrs. Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore sighed. She got up stiffly and apparated out of Hogwarts.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~DAILY PROPHET~ LUCIUS MALFOY FOUND DEAD IN MANOR BY WIFE, NARCISSA MALFOY- SUICIDE IS SUSPECTED  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Down in the secret room, Hermione and Draco lay side by side, together at last. And as they both slept, a cloaked figure entwined their hands together and bowed his head in grief. They were so perfect, so stunningly perfect.  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: R&R please! Thanks so much to everyone who took time to review this story! (Rackel, RaineSolo, CedricDiggory, couch-potato, Sparkling Diamonds, ChibiFuu Malfoy, miss-dragoness, akira, Freds girl, Videl, ashley beene, Tabi, lil' dudette, Vickie, Queen Shirley, Americanbrowneyes, Elizabeth, Maja, Stella Puro-Sangue, BuffySummers168, mya14, and Naurhen) Special thanks to CedricDiggory!!! 


	11. Sequel AN

A/N: hey guys! the first chapter of the sequel is up! if anyone wants to read it, the link is 

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=965846

also, since i cannot think of what should happen next in Eternity, the sequel, I have also posted up a short song-fic:

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=986784

please please check it out!

okay, happy reading!

thanks,

nikki 


End file.
